The present invention relates to processes of preparing readily dispersible organic pigments by milling such pigments in the presence of aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersants.
Crude organic pigments as obtained after chemical synthesis are generally unsuitable for use as pigments in coating formulations. Therefore, crude organic pigments undergo one or more finishing steps that modify particle size, particle shape, surface characteristics, and/or crystal structure of the pigment in such a way that provides a pigment having good pigmentary quality. See, for example, W. Carr, xe2x80x9cImproving the Physical Properties of Pigmentsxe2x80x9d in Pigment Handbook, Vol. III (New York: John Wiley and Sons, Inc., 1973), pages 29-35; W. Herbst and K. Hunger, Industrial Organic Pigments (New York: VCH Publishers, Inc., 1993), pages 205-207; R. B. McKay, xe2x80x9cThe Development of Organic Pigments with Particular Reference to Physical Form and Consequent Behavior in Usexe2x80x9d in Rev. Prog. Coloration, 10, 25-32 (1979); and R. B. McKay, xe2x80x9cControl of the application performance of classical organic pigmentsxe2x80x9d in JOCCA, 89-93 (1989) herein incorporated by reference. In some finishing processes, one or more of the finishing steps can include a strong mineral acid, followed by precipitation of the pigment, and/or milling the crude pigment. A pigment conditioning process that avoids a strong acid step would be desirable because elimination of such a step would significantly reduce environmental and health risks associated with caustic chemicals and lower costs associated with pigment conditioning processes. Crude organic pigments having undergone a pigment conditioning process are called conditioned organic pigments and are typically sold commercially.
Various dispersants have been used to disperse and maintain, in a dispersed state, conditioned organic pigments in coating systems. Included among the known dispersants for this use are polyalkylene oxide-based compounds such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,186,029, 4,373,930, 4,403,077, 4,436,522, 4,872,916, 4,927,463, 5,073,585, 5,266,622, 5,466,482, 5,494,511, 5,855,662, 5,935,272, 5,922,122, and 5,935,315, British Patent 2,090,876, German Offenlegungsschriften 2,414,455 and 19,811,791, Polish Patent 127,761, and PCT Application WO 99/49963. The resultant pigment dispersions or pastes can be combined with other components (such as resins and other additives) to form paints and other coatings. However, such dispersants have not been described as being used for milling crude organic pigments that are isolated as dry powders before being used in paints or other coatings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,482 discloses the use of certain phosphate ester dispersants for surface treatment of organic pigments that, after isolation, are readily dispersible even in the absence of additional dispersant. This patent, however, does not disclose the use of such dispersants during milling or other conditioning processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,494 discloses pigment preparations containing organic pigments, certain perylene sulfonate or carboxylate derivatives, and optional additives, including dispersants, that can be mixed before, during, or after pigment conditioning. Aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersants are not disclosed.
PCT Application WO 99/38920 discloses pigment compositions containing an isoindoline pigment, certain alkylenedicarboxylic acid dialkyl esters, and, optionally, fatty acid esters of polyhydroxyalkanes that can have one or more ether groups. Aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersants are not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,662 discloses a two-step milling method for preparing finely divided organic pigments by first dry milling coarsely crystalline pigments and then wet milling the resultant finely divided prepigments in aqueous suspension in a stirred ball mill at a power density of more than 2.5 kW per liter and a peripheral stirrer speed of more than 12 m/s using a grinding medium of no more than 1 mm. Milling auxiliaries, including surfactants, can be added in quantities of up to 10% by weight relative to the crude pigment during either milling step. The resultant milled pigment is collected by filtration and the resultant filtercake is then washed and dried. Both milling steps must be carried out to achieve desirable pigment properties.
It has now been found that pigments obtained according to the present invention after milling in the presence of aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersants, unlike pigments dispersed in a conventional manner, are stir-in pigments that are readily dispersible in aqueous media and do not settle out upon standing. As a result, pigments prepared according to the invention are particularly suitable for use in water-based coating systems, such as coating compositions, paints, and printing inks.
The present invention relates to a process for preparing dispersible organic pigments comprising
(a) milling a mixture comprising
(1) one or more organic pigments,
(2) at least about 1% by weight, relative to the organic pigment, of one or more aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersants,
(3) 0 to about 10 parts by weight, relative to the organic pigment, of a milling liquid in which the organic pigment is substantially insoluble,
(4) 0 to about 50% by weight, relative to the organic pigment, of one or more milling additives other than dispersant (2), and
(5) 0 to about 20% by weight, relative to the organic pigment, of one or more surface treatment additives;
(b) optionally, adding to the milled pigment
(6) one or more liquids in which the organic pigment is substantially insoluble in amounts such that the total solids content is not reduced below about 10%, and
(7) one or more multivalent metal salts and/or one or more quaternary ammonium salt; and
(c) isolating the milled organic pigment (preferably by methods other than filtration).
In the process of the present invention, an organic pigment is milled with one or more aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersants, an optional milling liquid, and optionally one or more milling additives, followed by isolation. The components of the milling mixture may be added or combined in any order such that preferably (but not necessarily) all are present at the start of the milling. The resultant organic pigments contain readily dispersible individual particles or loosely bound aggregates.
Organic Pigments
Suitable organic pigments for use in the practice of the present invention include perylenes, quinacridones, phthalocyanines, 1,4-diketopyrrolopyrroles, isoindolines, indanthrones, dioxazines (that is, triphenedioxazines), anthrapyrimidines, anthanthrones, flavanthrones, indanthrones, isoindolines, perinones, pyranthrones, thioindigos, 4,4xe2x80x2-diamino-1,1xe2x80x2-dianthraquinonyl, and azo compounds, as well as substituted derivatives thereof. Preferred organic pigments are perylene, quinacridone, phthalocyanine, 1,4-diketopyrrolopyrroles, and isoindoline pigments. Mixtures, including solid solutions, may also be prepared. The organic pigments can be used as crude organic pigments that have not been modified after chemical synthesis or as pigments that have been conditioned or otherwise treated by methods other than the process of the present invention.
Perylene pigments used in the practice of the present invention may be unsubstituted or substituted. Substituted perylenes may be substituted at imide nitrogen atoms for example, and substituents may include an alkyl group of 1 to 10 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group of 1 to 10 carbon atoms and a halogen (such as chlorine) or combinations thereof. Substituted perylenes may contain more than one of any one substituent. The diimides and dianhydrides of perylene-3,4,9,10-tetracarboxylic acid are preferred. Crude perylenes can be prepared by methods known in the art. Please review, W. Herbst and K. Hunger, Industrial Organic Pigments (New York: VCH Publishers, Inc., 1993), pages 9 and 467-475, H. Zollinger, Color Chemistry (VCH Verlagsgessellschaft, 1991), pages 227-228 and 297-298, and M. A. Perkins, xe2x80x9cPyridines and Pyridonesxe2x80x9d in The Chemistry of Synthetic Dyes and Pigments, ed. H. A. Lubs (Malabar, Florida: Robert E. Krieger Publishing Company, 1955), pages 481-482, incorporated herein by reference.
Quinacridone pigments, as used herein, include unsubstituted or substituted quinacridones (for example, with one or more alkyl, alkoxy, halogens such as chlorine, or other substituents typical of quinacridone pigments), and are suitable for the practice of the present invention. The quinacridone pigments may be prepared by any of several methods known in the art but are preferably prepared by thermally ring-closing various 2,5-dianilinoterephthalic acid precursors in the presence of polyphosphoric acid. E.g., S. S. Labana and L. L. Labana, xe2x80x9cQuinacridonesxe2x80x9d in Chemical Review, 67, 1-18 (1967), and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,157,659, 3,256,285, 3,257,405, and 3,317,539.
Phthalocyanine pigments, especially metal phthalocyanines may be used in the practice of the present invention. Although copper phthalocyanines are preferred, other metal-containing phthalocyanine pigments, such as those based on zinc, cobalt, iron, nickel, and other such metals, may also be used. Metal-free phthalocyanines are also suitable but are generally less preferred. Phthalocyanine pigments may be unsubstituted or partially substituted, for example, with one or more alkyl (having 1 to 10 carbon atoms), alkoxy (having 1 to 10 carbon atoms), halogens such as chlorine, or other substituents typical of phthalocyanine pigments. Crude phthalocyanines may be prepared by any of several methods known in the art. They are preferably prepared by a reaction of phthalic anhydride, phthalonitrile, or derivatives thereof, with a metal donor, a nitrogen donor (such as urea or the phthalonitrile itself), and an optional catalyst, preferably in an organic solvent. E.g., W. Herbst and K. Hunger, Industrial Organic Pigments (New York: VCH Publishers, Inc., 1993), pages 418-427, H. Zollinger, Color Chemistry (VCH Verlagsgessellschaft, 1991), pages 101-104, and N. M. Bigelow and M. A. Perkins, xe2x80x9cPhthalocyanine Pigmentsxe2x80x9d in The Chemistry of Synthetic Dyes and Pigments, ed. H. A. Lubs (Malabar, Florida: Robert E. Krieger Publishing Company, 1955), pages 584-587; see also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,158,572, 4,257,951, and 5,175,282 and British Patent 1,502,884, incorporated herein by reference.
Suitable starting pigments include organic pigments having large particle sizes that do not exhibit good dispersibility or coloristic properties. The process of the present invention can be used to convert such large-particle pigments to readily dispersible forms. Even when pretreated with conditioning agents (including aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersants), collected, and milled by conventional methods, such large-particle pigments do not exhibit significantly improved dispersibility. Such pretreated pigments can also be improved by milling in the presence of aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersants according to the present invention.
Suitable starting pigments also include organic pigments in which the particles, although smaller, are aggregated and thus also do not exhibit optimum dispersibility or coloristic properties. For example, many processes that reduce particle size, such as dry milling (e.g., jet milling, ball milling, and the like), can produce aggregates having poor dispersibility. The process of the present invention can be used to convert such aggregated pigments to readily dispersible forms.
Dispersants
Organic pigments are conditioned by the process of the present invention by adding one or more aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersants to one or more organic pigments. Polyalkylene oxide dispersants that do not contain aromatic groups (for example, hydroxy-terminated polyethylene oxide such as Carbowax 1000) do not produce readily dispersible pigments.
The term xe2x80x9caromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersantxe2x80x9d refers to compounds that promote the dispersion of organic pigments and which are characterized by having one or more aromatic or heteroaromatic moieties attached to one or more polyalkylene oxide chains through carbon, oxygen, sulfur, and/or nitrogen atoms. The aromatic moieties and polyalkylene oxide chains can optionally be further substituted, for example, with one or more hydroxyl, alkyl, alkoxy, alkylamino, aryl, aryloxy, arylamino, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, heteroarylamino, aralkyl, halogen, sulfonic acid groups (including salts, esters, or amides thereof), carboxylic acid groups (including salts, esters, or amides thereof), or phosphonic acid groups (including salts, esters, or amides thereof).
Preferred aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersants include compounds having the general formula (I)
Arxe2x80x94X"Brketopenst"Alkxe2x80x94O"Brketclosest"mAlkxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
wherein
Ar is an aromatic hydrocarbon group (preferably phenyl or naphthyl, particularly phenyl substituted with C1-C20 alkyl or C7-C16 aralkyl groups) or a heteroaromatic group in which one or more ring atoms are N, O, S, or a combination thereof;
Alk is C2-C6 alkylene (preferably ethylene and/or 1,2-propylene);
x represents a direct bond or a xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Alk1xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Ar1xe2x80x94 bridging group or a chemically reasonable combination of one or more xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Alk1xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Ar1xe2x80x94groups, wherein
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkyl, C7-C16 aralkyl, an aromatic hydrocarbon group (preferably phenyl), a heteroaromatic group in which one or more ring atoms are N, O, S, or a combination thereof, C2-C8 alkanoyl, C7-C16 aralkanoyl, C7-C11 aroyl, (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl, (C7-C16 aralkoxy)-carbonyl, (C6-C10 aryloxy)carbonyl, carbamoyl, (C1-C6 alkylamino)carbonyl, or (C6-C10 arylamino)carbonyl, or R1 can be attached to Ar though a direct bond or indirectly through one or more xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Alk1xe2x80x94 to form a fused-on five- or six-membered ring (preferably a phthalimide or naphthalimide group),
Alk1 is C1-C8 alkylene or C5-C7 cycloalkylene, and
Ar1 is C6-C10 arylene;
R is hydrogen, C1-C20 alkyl (preferably C1-C6 alkyl), C2-C20 alkenyl or alkadienyl, C5-C7 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl or cycloalkadienyl, C7-C16 aralkyl, an aromatic hydrocarbon group (preferably phenyl or naphthyl), a heteroaromatic group in which one or more ring atoms are N, O, S, or a combination thereof, C2-C8 alkanoyl, C7-C16 aralkanoyl, C7-C11 aroyl, (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl, (C7-C16 aralkoxy)carbonyl, (C6-C10 aryloxy)carbonyl, carbamoyl, (C1-C6 alkylamino)carbonyl, (C6-C10 arylamino)carbonyl, a sulfonic acid group or a salt, ester, or amide thereof, a carboxylic acid group or a salt, ester, or amide thereof, a phosphonic acid group or a salt, ester, or amide thereof, or, if Y is a direct bond, an amino or ammonium group or a halogen atom;
Y represents a direct bond or a xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Alk2xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x94bridging group or a chemically reasonable combination of one or more xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Alk2xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x94 groups, wherein
R2 is hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkyl, C7-C16 aralkyl, an aromatic hydrocarbon group (preferably phenyl), a heteroaromatic group in which one or more ring atoms are N, O, S, or a combination thereof, C2-C8 alkanoyl, C7-C16 aralkanoyl, C7-C11 aroyl, (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl, (C7-C16 aralkoxy)-carbonyl, (C6-C10 aryloxy)carbonyl, carbamoyl, (C1-C6 alkylamino)carbonyl, or (C6-C10 arylamino)carbonyl, with the proviso that when R is alkyl, alkenyl, alkadienyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkadienyl, aralkyl, an aromatic hydrocarbon group, a heteroaromatic group, alkanoyl, aralkanoyl, aroyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, or arylaminocarbonyl (preferably a phenyl or naphthyl group), then R2 can also be attached to R directly though a bond or indirectly through one or more xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Alk2xe2x80x94 to form a five- or six-membered ring (preferably a phthalimide or naphthalimide group),
Alk2 is C1-C8 alkylene or C5-C7 cycloalkylene, and
Ar2 is C6-C10 arylene; and
m is from about 2 to about 100 (preferably from 5 to 50, more preferably from 10 to 30).
Although generally less preferred, compounds in which the group Ar is substituted with more than one group (preferably two or three groups) of the formula
xe2x80x94X"Brketopenst"Alkxe2x80x94O"Brketclosest"mAlkxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94R
are also suitable aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersants.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9caromatic hydrocarbon groupxe2x80x9d refers to phenyl and 1- or 2-naphthyl, as well as groups derived from other fused-ring aromatic hydrocarbons. Aromatic hydrocarbon groups that possess at least some degree of pigmentary properties, although generally less preferred, are included within the meaning of xe2x80x9caromatic hydrocarbon groups.xe2x80x9d The term xe2x80x9caromatic hydrocarbon groupxe2x80x9d also includes aromatic hydrocarbons that are ring-substituted with known substituents, such as C1-C20 alkyl (including alkyl in which one or more carbon atoms are replaced by oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen such that hetero atoms are not adjacent), C1-C20 alkoxy (including alkoxy in which one or more carbon atoms are replaced by oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen such that hetero atoms are not adjacent), C1-C20 alkylamino (including alkylamino in which one or more carbon atoms are replaced by oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen such that hetero atoms are not adjacent), C7-C30 aralkyl (such as benzyl or benzyl substituted at any carbon atom), halogen, hydroxy (including tautomeric oxo forms), cyano, nitro, and various carboxy and sulfoxy derivatives (such as the free acids or salts, esters, and amides), as well as other known groups.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroaromatic groupxe2x80x9d refers to five- or six-membered aromatic groups, as well as fused ring analogs thereof, in which at least one ring atom is N, O, S, or a combination thereof. Heteroaromatic groups that possess at least some degree of pigmentary properties, although generally less preferred, are included within the meaning of xe2x80x9cheteroaromatic groups.xe2x80x9d The term xe2x80x9cheteroaromatic groupxe2x80x9d also includes heteroaromatic groups that are ring-substituted with hydroxy (including the tautomeric oxo forms) and other substituents such as described above with respect to aromatic hydrocarbon groups. Suitable heteroaryl groups include those attached at a ring carbon atom adjacent to one or two (preferably two) ring heteroatoms (such as in 2-pyrimidinyl, 2-imidazolyl, 2-diazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 2-oxazolyl, and the like) or, where chemically reasonable, at a ring nitrogen atom.
The terms xe2x80x9cC1-C8 alkylenexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cC2-C6 alkylenexe2x80x9d refer to straight or branched chain aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having, respectively, from 1 to 8 carbon atoms and 2 to 6 carbon atoms and two sites of attachment. Examples of such alkylene groups are methylene, ethylene, propylene, butylene, pentylene, hexylene, heptylene, octylene, and isomeric forms thereof. Preferred alkylene groups are ethylene and 1,2-propylene. The term xe2x80x9cC5-C7 cycloalkylenexe2x80x9d similarly refers to cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon groups having from 5 to 7 carbon atoms and two sites of attachment. The term xe2x80x9cC6-C10 arylenexe2x80x9d refers to aromatic hydrocarbon groups as described above except for having two sites of attachment. Examples of C6-C10 arylene are o-, m-, and p-phenylene and substituted derivatives thereof.
The terms xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cC1-C20 alkylxe2x80x9d refer to straight or branched chain aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having, respectively, from 1 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 20 carbon atoms. Examples of such alkyl groups are methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, lauryl (i.e., dodecyl), myristyl (i.e., tetradecyl), cetyl (i.e., hexadecyl), stearyl (i.e., octadecyl), eicosanyl, docosanyl (i.e., behenyl), and the isomeric forms thereof. The term xe2x80x9cC1-C20 alkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to straight or branched chain alkyl oxy groups having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms. Examples of C1-C20 alkoxy are methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, pentyloxy, hexyloxy, and the isomeric forms thereof. Alkyl and alkoxy groups in which one or more carbon atoms are replaced by oxygen atoms, such that no two oxygen atoms are adjacent to each other, include polyalkylene oxide groups attached through a carbon atom or oxygen atom, respectively. The terms xe2x80x9cC2-C20 alkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkadienylxe2x80x9d refer to alkyl groups having, respectively, one or two carbon-carbon double bonds within the chain. The term xe2x80x9cC5-C7 cycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon groups having from 5 to 7 carbon atoms. Examples of C5-C7 cycloalkyl are cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, and cycloheptyl. The terms xe2x80x9cC5-C7 cycloalkenylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccycloalkadienylxe2x80x9d refer to cycloalkyl groups having, respectively, one or two carbon-carbon double bonds within the ring. The terms xe2x80x9cC7-C16 aralkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cC7-C30 aralkylxe2x80x9d refer, respectively, to C1-C6 alkyl substituted with phenyl or naphthyl (which may optionally be ring substituted as discussed above) such that the total number of carbon atoms is from 7 to 16 and C1-C24 alkyl substituted with one or more benzene or naphthalene rings (which may optionally be ring substituted as discussed above) such that the total number of carbon atoms is from 7 to 30. Examples of aralkyl are benzyl, phenethyl, and naphthylmethyl.
The term xe2x80x9cC2-C8 alkanoylxe2x80x9d refers to straight or branched chain alkanoyl groups having from 2 to 8 carbon atoms. Examples of C2-C8 alkanoyl are acetyl, propanoyl, butanoyl, pentanoyl, hexanoyl, heptanoyl, octanoyl, and the isomeric forms thereof. The term xe2x80x9cC7-C16 aralkanoylxe2x80x9d refers to C1-C6 alkanoyl substituted with benzene or naphthalene such that the total number of carbon atoms is from 7 to 16. An example of C7-C11 aralkanoyl is phenacetyl. The term xe2x80x9cC7-C11 aroylxe2x80x9d refers to benzoyl and 1- or 2-naphthoyl. The term xe2x80x9c(C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonylxe2x80x9d refers to straight or branched chain alkoxycarbonyl groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkoxy portion. Examples of (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl are methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, pentyloxycarbonyl, hexyloxycarbonyl, and the isomeric forms thereof. The term xe2x80x9c(C7-C16 aralkoxy)carbonylxe2x80x9d refers to (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl substituted with C6-C10 aryl such that the total number of carbon atoms in the aralkoxy portion is from 7 to 16. An example of (C7-C16 aralkoxy)carbonyl is benzyloxycarbonyl (also known as carbobenzoxy). The term xe2x80x9c(C6-C10 aryloxy)carbonylxe2x80x9d refers to phenoxycarbonyl and 1- or 2-naphthoxycarbonyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccarbamoylxe2x80x9d refers to an unsubstituted aminocarbonyl group. The term xe2x80x9c(C1-C6 alkylamino)carbonylxe2x80x9d refers to straight or branched chain alkylamino-substituted carbonyl groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkylamino portion. Examples of (C1-C6 alkanoyl)-amino are methylaminocarbonyl (also known as N-methylcarbamoyl), ethylaminocarbonyl, and the like. Such alkylaminocarbonyl groups can optionally be N-substituted with alkyl or aryl groups. The term xe2x80x9c(C6-C10 arylamino)carbonylxe2x80x9d refers to phenylaminocarbonyl (or anilinocarbonyl) and 1- or 2-naphthylaminocarbonyl. Such arylaminocarbonyl groups can optionally be N-substituted with alkyl or aryl groups.
The group represented by R can be various amino or ammonium groups when attached to a carbon atom (i.e., where Y is a direct bond). Suitable amino groups can be represented by the formula xe2x80x94NRaRb, where Ra and Rb are independently hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C7-C16 aralkyl, or C6-C10 aryl. Suitable ammonium groups can be represented by the formula xe2x80x94NRcRdRe, where Rc, Rd, and Re, are independently hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C7-C16 aralkyl, or C6-C10 aryl and where each such ammonium group is electrically balanced with a stoichiometric amount of an anion (preferably halide, sulfate, phosphate, nitrate, mesylate, or tosylate or, less preferably, hydroxide or carbonate).
The group represented by R can also be a halogen atom when attached directly to a carbon atom (i.e., where Y is a direct bond). Suitable halogens are fluorine, chlorine, bromine, and iodine (preferably fluorine or chlorine).
For compounds in which X represents a bridging group (i.e., where X is not a direct bond), the bridging group can be xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Alk1xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Ar1xe2x80x94 group or any chemically reasonable combinations of such groups. Chemically reasonable combinations of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Alk1xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Ar1xe2x80x94 groups are those in which adjacent atoms, both within the bridge and between the bridge and the groups Ar and Alk to which they are attached, are stable under the conditions used to prepare and use the dispersible organic pigments of the invention. Preferred combinations of such groups include esters and amides (such as xe2x80x94O-COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR1-COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94), combinations of xe2x80x94Alk1xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94Ar1xe2x80x94, and ester and amide groups combined with xe2x80x94Alk1xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94Ar1xe2x80x94 groups. A preferred one-atom bridging group isxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94.
For compounds in which Y represents a bridging group (i.e., where Y is not a direct bond), the bridging group can be xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Alk2xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x94 group or any chemically reasonable combinations of such groups. Chemically reasonable combinations of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x94 groups are those in which adjacent atoms, both within the bridge and between the bridge and the groups R and Alk to which they are attached, are stable under the conditions used to prepare and use the dispersible organic pigments of the invention. Group Y is preferably the one-atom bridging group xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94.
More preferred aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersants include compounds having the general formula (I)
Arxe2x80x94X"Brketopenst"Alkxe2x80x94O"Brketclosest"mAlkxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
wherein
Ar is an aromatic hydrocarbon group (preferably phenyl or naphthyl, particularly phenyl substituted with C1-C20 alkyl or C7-C16 aralkyl groups);
Alk is C2-C6 alkylene (preferably ethylene and/or 1,2-propylene);
X represents a direct bond or a xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Alk1xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Ar1xe2x80x94 bridging group or a chemically reasonable combination thereof, wherein
R1 is hydrogen or C1-C6 alkyl or R1 is attached to Ar though a direct bond or indirectly through one or more xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Alk1xe2x80x94 to form a fused-on five- or six-membered ring (preferably a phthalimide or naphthalimide group),
Alk1 is C1-C8 alkylene, and
Ar1 is C6-C10 arylene;
R is hydrogen, C1-C20 alkyl (preferably C1-C6 alkyl), C7-C16 aralkyl, an aromatic hydrocarbon group (preferably phenyl or naphthyl), C2-C8 alkanoyl, C7-C11 aroyl, a sulfonic acid group or a salt, ester, or amide thereof, a carboxylic acid group or a salt, ester, or amide thereof, or a phosphonic acid group or a salt, ester, or amide thereof;
Y represents a direct bond or a xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Alk2xe2x80x94, or- Ar2xe2x80x94 bridging group or a chemically reasonable combination thereof, wherein R2 is hydrogen or C1-C6 alkyl, Alk2 is C1-C8 alkylene, and Ar2 is C6-C10 arylene; and
m is from about 2 to about 100 (preferably from 5 to 50, more preferably from 10 to 30).
Particularly preferred aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersants include compounds of formula (I)
Arxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94O"Brketclosest"mAlkxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
in which Ar is an aromatic hydrocarbon group such as phenyl or naphthyl (which can optionally be ring-substituted as described above, particularly with C1-C20 alkyl or C7-C30 aralkyl groups); X is a direct bond, O, or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94 in which R1 is hydrogen or alkyl (i.e., an amide) or is attached to the aromatic group through a xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 group to form an imide (e.g., a phthalimide or naphthalimide group); Alk is ethylene, 1,2-propylene, or a combination thereof; m ranges from about 2 to about 100 (preferably from 5 to 50, more preferably from 10 to 30); and -Y-R is OH or C1-C6 alkoxy.
Examples of such aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersants are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,186,029, 4,373,930, 4,403,077, 4,436,522, 4,872,916, 5,073,585, 5,266,622, 5,466,482, 5,494,511, 5,855,662, 5,935,272, and 5,922,122, British Patent 2,090,876, and German Offenlegungsschrift 19,811,791.
Examples of commercially available nonionic aromatic polyethylene oxide dispersants include Emulgator 386 and Emulgator WN (both available from Bayer) and Solsperse 27000 (available from Avecia).
Another suitable dispersant, which can be prepared as described herein, is represented by the formula 
where, on average, s is about 3 and t is about 19.
The concentration of the aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersant is at least about 1% by weight relative to the organic pigment but is preferably 1 to 100% by weight, more preferably 10 to 50% by weight, and most preferably 15 to 25% by weight.
Milling Liquids
The process of the present invention involves a milling mixture comprising one or more crude organic pigments, one or more aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersants, and an optional milling liquid.
Suitable milling liquids, if used at all, include water; lower aliphatic alcohols (such as methanol), ketones and ketoalcohols (such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, and diacetone alcohol), amides (such as dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide), ethers (such as tetrahydrofuran and dioxane), alkylene glycols and triols (such as ethylene glycol and glycerol), and other organic liquids known in the art; and mixtures thereof. Other liquids can be used but are generally less preferred.
The quantity of the milling liquid is about 0 to about 10 parts by weight (preferably 0.1 to 5 parts by weight and more preferably 0.5 to 4 parts by weight) relative to the organic pigment. However, the quantity of liquid is somewhat dependent on the amount of aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersant that is to be used. Larger quantities of the dispersant can generally be used for wet milling than for dry milling. For example, when using 15% by weight of the aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersant relative to the organic pigment, about one part by weight of the milling liquid is typically used. Less dispersant must ordinarily be used during dry milling.
Milling Additives
Milling additives may also be added in conventional quantities (e.g., 0.1% to 50% by weight relative to the pigment) to a milling mixture. Examples of suitable milling additives include inorganic compounds (such as metal salts), surfactants, dispersants other than the aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersants specified above (such as sulfonamide, carboxamide, or aminoalkyl derivatives of organic pigments, particularly of perylenes, phthalocyanines, or quinacridones), wetting agents, defoamers, grinding aids, latices, or mixtures thereof. In certain cases, one or more inorganic and/or organic bases may be added, especially if the aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersant contains acidic functional groups.
Surface Treatment Additives
Before, during, or even after milling, a pigment may be treated with a suitable surface treatment additive that can be added directly to the milling mixture. Suitable surface treatment additives include acrylic copolymers; fatty acids (such as stearic acid or behenic acid) and corresponding amides, esters, or salts thereof (such as magnesium stearate, zinc stearate, aluminum stearate, or magnesium behenate); resin acids (such as abietic acid, rosin soap, hydrogenated or dimerized rosin); C12-C18 paraffin-disulfonic acids; sulfonated dicarboxylic acids; corresponding esters or amides thereof (such as sulfosuccinates, sulfosuccinamates, and derivatives thereof); alkyl phosphates and phosphonates; long chain fatty amines (such as laurylamine or stearylamine); polyamines (such as polyethylenimines); quaternary ammonium compounds (such as tri[(C1-C4 alkyl)benzyl]ammonium salts); alkylphenols; alcohols and diols (such as stearyl alcohol and dodecane-1,2-diol); alkoxylated fatty acids and amides, alkoxylated alcohols, alkoxylated alkylphenols, and glycol esters; waxes (such as polyethylene wax); polyurethanes; plasticizers (such as epoxidized soya bean oil); or combinations thereof. Such additives can be incorporated in amounts ranging up to about 20% by weight (preferably 0.1 to 20% by weight, more preferably 0.1 to 5% by weight), based on the amount of the organic pigment.
Before the milling step is carried out, the organic pigment (or a mixture of organic pigments), one or more aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersants, the milling liquid (or mixture thereof), and, optionally, one or more milling additives and/or one or more surface treatment additives may be combined in any order. Preferably, all such components are combined prior to the milling such that the total solids content in the milling mixture is at least about 10% by weight (more preferably 20 to 50% by weight).
Milling is carried out using known dry milling methods, such as jet milling, ball milling, and the like, or known wet-milling methods, such as salt kneading, sand milling, bead milling, and the like. Although the particular milling apparatus is generally not critical, suitable mills include horizontal mills (for example, Eiger mills, Netzsch mills, and Super mills), vertical mills, ball mills, attritors, vibratory mills, and the like containing various grinding media. Suitable grinding media include salt, sand, glass beads (such as barium titanate, soda lime, or borosilicate beads), ceramic beads (such as zirconia, zirconium silicate, and alumina beads), or metal beads (such as stainless steel, carbon steel, and tungsten carbide beads). Suitable mills and methods are discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,556, and Pigment Handbook, Vol. III (New York: John Wiley and Sons, 1973), page 396. Regardless of the particular milling method used, the mixture of the crude organic pigment, the aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersant, and the optional components is milled until the desired particle size and particle distribution are obtained. Depending on the specific mill used, milling is generally carried out at a temperature of about 0xc2x0 C. to about 60xc2x0 C. (preferably 15xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C.). Milling times generally depend on the quantities being milled and the volume of the mill. For example, when using a mill having an empty milling chamber volume of 300 to 500 ml, a slurry containing about 700 g of pigment at a solids content of 30 to 50%, is generally milled for about three to about eight hours (typically about five hours).
After the milling step and any optional post-milling procedures are completed, the pigment or milling mixture can optionally be subjected to treatment with a liquid in which the organic pigment is substantially insoluble. Such liquids, which can also be referred to as non-solvents, can be the same or different from the milling liquids described above or can be liquids not generally used for milling. Examples of suitable liquids for this purpose include water; inorganic acids (such as sulfuric or phosphoric acid); organic acids (such as formic or acetic acid); alcohols (such as methanol, ethanol, or ethylene glycol); cyclic or open-chain ethers (such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, ethylene glycol monoalkyl or dialkyl ethers, and oligo- and polyglycol ethers); ketones (such as acetone or methyl ethyl ketone); aromatics (such as toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, nitro-benzene, or chloronaphthalene); esters (such as methyl benzoate, dimethyl phthalate, dimethyl succinate, or methyl salicylate); amides (such as formamide, dimethylformamide, or N-methylpyrrolidone); and mixtures thereof. Such liquids, if added at all, should be used in amounts such that the total solids content is not reduced below about 10% (preferably not below 20%, more preferably not below 40%).
Solvent treatments are generally carried out at temperatures between about 10xc2x0 C. and about 200xc2x0 C. (preferably at elevated temperatures in the range of 60xc2x0 C. to 145xc2x0 C.).
The use of acids as the non-solvent liquid can promote flocculation (and thereby facilitate isolation), as well as improve the binding of the aromatic polyalkylene oxide dispersant to the pigment surface. Suitable such acids include dilute mineral acids (such as hydrochloric, sulfuric, phosphoric, or mixtures thereof); and organic acids (such as acetic, formic or mixtures thereof).
Inorganic salts (primarily divalent metal salts), organic salts (primarily quaternary ammonium salts), or mixtures thereof can also be used to flocculate the milled pigment to aid in isolation.
After milling is completed, the resultant pigment may be separated from the milling mixture by one or more isolation methods known in the art, preferably methods that do not involve formation of a wet filtercake or presscake. Particularly suitable methods for collecting highly dispersible pigments of the invention include spray drying and lyophilization. It is generally less preferable to collect the pigment by filtration, tray drying, spin flash drying, centrifugation, or decantation.
Pigments prepared according to the present invention are suitable for use in a variety of pigment applications, particularly in view of their excellent dispersibility, as well as their light stability and migration properties. Pigments produced from the processes of the present invention are highly dispersible without sacrificing color properties in wet and/or dried coating systems. For example, the conditioned pigments can be dried and used as components in coating systems. Conditioned pigments prepared by the processes of the present invention are readily dispersible, for example, in aqueous coating systems. The conditioned pigments may be mixed with other materials such as pigment formulations (including inorganic white pigments, such as titanium dioxide (rutile), cement, inorganic pigments, flushed pastes with organic liquids or pastes, pigment dispersions with water, dispersants, and, if appropriate, preservatives), coating compositions (including paints, preferably automotive paint, electronic coating paints, physically or oxidatively drying lacquers, stoving enamels, reactive paints, two-component paints, solvent- or water-based paints, emulsion paints for weatherproof coatings and distempers, printing ink, including ink jet inks, or colored paper).
The conditioned pigments of the present invention are suitable for use with macromolecular materials, especially synthetically produced macromolecular materials. Examples include plastic materials, such as polyvinyl chloride, polyvinyl acetate, and polyvinyl propionate; polyolefins, such as polyethylene and polypropylene; high molecular weight polyamides; polymers and copolymers of acrylates, methacrylates, acrylonitrile, acrylamide, butadiene, or styrene; polyurethanes; and polycarbonates. Other suitable macromolecular substances include those of a natural origin, such as rubber; those obtained by chemical modification, such as acetyl cellulose, cellulose butyrate, or viscose; or those produced synthetically, such as polymers, polyaddition products, and polycondensates. Materials containing conditioned pigments of the present invention may have any desired shape or form, including molded articles, films, and fibers.